Guns N Roses
by waifukou
Summary: Sakura, an innocent 12 year old girl experiences and lives through her whole family getting massacred while being sexually assaulted. Shes traumatized. An adoption center that is actually a organization for the government saves and takes her to train with other orphans to become international spies and killing machines to avenge for their parents and themselves. SakuMulti
1. Prologue : Just the beginning

The tiny girl struggled to hold on.

To grasp the little life she had left in her. Her small body shivering at the frigid air.

She wanted mama and papa to come now. To swoop her up in their long and loving warm arms. The very arms that kept her safe and filled her with comfort whenever she was in doubt.

She wanted to get up and find them, cry to them. To whimper in front of them and her mom would always bend down to reach her height and pat her in the head saying 'it'll be alright, don't cry my little girl.'

Yet for some reason, her legs felt like they were glued to the room, feeling an icky substance surrounding her frame all over.

It felt like it was about to engulf her. About to swallow her whole, the unfamiliar liquid soaking into her clothes. She didn't at at like this feeling, remembering one time of how she spilled ice cream all over on her new dress and wailing to her parents.

But this feeling was different.

This liquid felt like it was grabbing onto her, partially holding her down and it being a lot more stickier than the ice cream. And the smell, _oh the smell was awful._

The girl felt small tears peeping from the corner of her eyes.

She wanted to call out to her parents right now but her lips felt glued together and her throat heavily dry.

Her entire body felt like cement and she could hear something moving in the dark background.

The small girl blinked a few times to see what it was only to have her eyes quickly shut down. She squeezed them together to try re-opening them only to leak tears.

Her head was pounding. A headache is what she heard mama and papa call it.

She would come home from school sometimes, holding a assignment with a 100 on it eager to present it to her parents. Then stopping in her tracks by the kitchen door, heading her papa or mama complain loudly about a headache.

She remembered asking her mama one night as she was tucking her in bed what a headache was.

"It's a sharp sensation in different parts of your head." Her mother said with a smile then replacing it with a sly grin. "Sometimes it's here." Poking her little girl on the side of her head. "Or over here." Another poke in the middle of her head. "Sometimes even here!" Rubbing the temples of her head causing the girl to giggle then to bend down and kissing each one of her temples.

"Don't worry sweetie, you're too young to have them yet."

And she slept well that night, dreaming of cotton candy and rainbows while holding her mom to that promise.

The little girl mumbled, unable to get up without her body screaming in pain along with her head.

"Mama…you lied." She softly spoke, stirring in the goo that was underneath her and bumping into a firm figure.

The small girl tried very hard to peel her eyes open and successfully managed to keep them open with a few blinks. Her vision was hazy but regained her sight after blinking her eyes very hard a few times before widening her eyes in horror.

"M-m-mama?"

The girl noticed her mother's back faced to her, shoulders not moving and unresponsive to her daughter's plea.

The girl called out again to be answered with more silence before someone spoke.

"Shhhh, mommy's sleeping girlie."

She froze, trying hard to place such a voice. She couldn't, it sounded too much like the voices she heard in her nightmares. In the horror movies she forced herself to watch to prove to her Papa she wasn't afraid.

The girl was about to scream for him before a pair of sweaty hands smacked down on her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah, we wouldn't want to wake mommy and daddy now would we?"

The very much afraid girl looked at the hands, trailing to to his hairy arms and the covered face in the shadows. She couldn't see him yet her vision still blurred yet saw a evil smirk gleam in the shadows directed towards her.

She found tears spilling down her eyes.

"Look, mommy is sleeping so well beside you. We wouldn't want to deprive mommy of her sleep now do we?"

The crying girl was caught in his smirk, the folds of his lips widening into smile. So afraid, she couldn't move, only fixated on the permanent smile on his face.

"Look, she's resting so peacefully." The covered man said, grabbing the girl's mother roughly by the shoulder and turning her around to reveal her mother's half lidded eyes and a pool of blood trickling down from her mouth and the red icky substance coming from her.

She was rolling around in her mother's blood.

The girl could no longer hold back her choked sobs and screams. She yelled into the man's hand, finding the small willpower in her body left to kick, punch, and get up from the hold she was caught in.

The man only held her down tighter causing the girl to choke on air.

"What a naughty thing you are. After I told and showed you that mommy was sleeping."

He waved a finger in the air, making a tsk sound, sounding disappointed then going back to his insane smile.

"Hmmm, naughty girls like you need to be punished."

No. No. No. NO. Mama, please wake up. The girl begged to herself. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears still slipping out yet in greater quantities.

Papa, save me, he's going to hurt me.

Please. Please. I'm scared, so scared…...

The man slapped the girl's lifeless mother away, rolling her to the side and made his hand over to the small girl's legs, pale like a doll's. He was trailing down slowly up and down her leg, as if she was a doll made out of glass and he didn't want to be too rough with her or break her.

 _Yet._

The girl struggled to escape his grubby hand, more tears spilling from her eyes. She had to help mama.

Mama was in pain and she had to help her.

"Let meugh goof." The girl tried muttering out, her mouth still under the man's hand.

She glared at the man with blurry eyes, unable to get a good look at him because of her tears.

The mysterious man who hurt her mother, she hated him. Absolutely hated him. Yet she couldn't do anything. The timid girl was unsure of what to hate more.

Herself for being so weak, not being able to protect her mama in this desperate time or the man who hurt her mama.

"Ah, ah, ah. Still gotta be quiet, your papa is sleeping too. He's somewhere around here. Wouldn't want to wake him up?"

The girl watched the man's hand lift her face toward the kitchen and to see her papa's back face down onto the counter, similar to her mama's expression and a few knives stuck to his back.

The girl's eyes widen again and the man let his hand go from her mouth to reveal a ear piercing scream coming from the small child.

The man laughed a hideous cackle to reveal yellow and brown teeth.

"Don't worry baby doll, I won't make you fall asleep like your mommy and daddy…." He said stroking the girl's cheek with his gloved hand while the girl continued to scream but it grew less and less as if she ran out of the energy to continue her tantrum.

"I'm going to keep you up _all_ night. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

* * *

 _A few hours later. In the Haruno's house now labeled as an investigation scene._

"Dear god, I think I'm going to be sick. " A police officer said to the other officer beside him who was also in disgusted awe at the crime scene.

It was revealed last night that a murdered occurred in the Haruno household from a very disturbing phone call from one of their neighbors.

The neighbor kept screaming at the sight into the phone and unable to process words, too mortified of what happened. The police quickly got the message and headed down to see what the exaggeration was from the woman.

To then only call for more backup and some paramedics.

The sight was ungodly and quite disturbing. It was as if you were inside a real live horror movie.

The officers on the scene found themselves reassuring the shaken up neighbor who made the phone call and each other not knowing the crime scene was a monstrosity.

The door to the Haruno household was wide open and pools of blood were everywhere. Blood even splashed onto the walls of the living room and kitchen. Two lifeless bodies belonging to Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno who were brutally murdered.

The officers ask the woman who made the phone call a few questions in how she knew this happened and what made her come across the Haruno's house.

She revealed her identity saying she was the next door neighbor of the happy family. She sputtered out as much as she could, still trembling at the sight saying she heard screams at night and a lot of noise coming this way. But she ignored it because sometimes the noise evaporated in the air and she thought it was a figment of her imagination.

The officers continued to ask her one more question what made her make the phone call and she replied shakily. "It was in the middle of the night when I heard the screams at their loudest and I was so afraid…. after an hour I got out of my house to knock on the door to see if everything was alright. As I was approaching their door I noticed it was wide open and that was so unlike of the Harunos. I welcomed myself in to see what was going on only to see Mebuki laying in a pool of blood…she's d-d-dead... " The neighbor gasped out, finished unable to hold back any more of her sobs, wailing in an officer's arms.

The officers nodded and moved the crying woman aside and went to look at the scene to further investigate.

They first came across a woman's body severely bruised, Mebuki Haruno as the neighbor mentioned cut and beaten to death. She was indeed, dead. The neighbor was right.

Leaving the body for other officers and professionals to further examine, the officers continued to look around for more clues.

Then they came across the body of a man who had kitchen knives stuck, embedded deep down into his back, a few bones peaking out and his blood gushed out all over the floor and kitchen cabinets.

An officer fought the urge to throw up right then and there on the scene. He quickly swallowed it down to eye his partner gagging and throwing up on the nearby kitchen sink.

They looked closely at the man and looked to have been by a pulp as well. The officers gladly left the body to professionals and continued to search the remaining house.

The bathrooms were relatively clean and other rooms looking untouched but still made sure to inspect it closely, ushering more officers into dust or sweep for hidden clues.

The two noticed a trail of blood leading down the hallway. The officers looked at each other and nodding, pulling out their guns and slowly made their way down. The first officer walked down the hall first, looking to the left to reveal the assumingly man and woman's bedroom and went inside, holding his gun, pointing it in any direction awaiting for the killer to pop out.

The second officer took the right of the hallway to show a more pink and feminine bedroom, maybe the child's room or expecting child's room of the man and woman. The officer's eyes went wide, almost dropping his gun and calling for his partner.

The partner rushed by his side to gasp in horror. The bed shown a small girl naked and battered, her blood staining her bedsheets, her legs bruised and tummy purple. Her pink bangs falling to cover one side of her face. The first officer went over to scan the body up closely, coming to a halt as he saw the body twitch and roll around to reveal emotionless green orbs.

"Oh...o-oh my god…."

"What is it, Kyo?" The second officer asked hesitantly behind me, not really sure if he wanted to find out.

"The girl over there…...I think...she's still alive."

* * *

 _One week later. Konoha Hospital._

A tall man with spiky silver hair sat on a retractable brown chair in an empty room filled with many more retractable chairs and white tables.

The only noise you could faintly hear in the room was the coffee machine, brown substance slowly dripping into the clear kettle. The AC machine steadily regenerating in the room and the soft breeze blowing towards the tall man, spreading out to reach the rest of the room. He didn't move but merely picked up his styrofoam cup and brought it to his mouth to hungrily gulp down the remaining brown liquid left.

As he brought it back down on the table, he found himself gripping it rather tightly. The foam cup snapping a bit at his touch.

For someone who walked in the room and saw him, they probably thought he was an annoyed guest. The person who saw him would not really look much into it or care truthfully. The lounge was a place to pour yourself a somewhat warm cup of bland coffee or grab something from the vending machines. To sit down and stretch, cracking a few bones, check for unseen messages and rejuvenate some energy to get back out into the hospital.

To put a smile and reassure a relative visiting that everything would be okay, feeding them false lies so they could save their tears and leave.

But to only see them again a week later hearing the tragic news and falling into the doctor's or nurse's arms, letting out loud wails throughout the entire building making it echo.

But no one even know, could not even guess what this past man has been through in the last twenty four hours and you did not want to know.

It wasn't a relative of his, a long lost friend or his lover lying lifeless on a hospital bed.

But a girl, a small 10 year old girl who was assigned to him through his work, The Konoha Orphanage or secretly the Konoha Agency.

The man found himself exhaling a sigh filled with frustration, pity and sadness. His back slumping down into the chair, his head down. It's not that parenting was his problem or keeping up with the expenses for her but…..

"Kakashi! Your trusty steadfast friend is here!"

The doors to the lounge swung open loudly to reveal a man with a hideous one piece jumpsuit along with a ugly bowl cut and a 100 watt smile.

Kakashi turned around lazily to see his best friend, Might Guy come marching in enthusiastically over to where he was sitting.

"I heard the good news! I am so glad to have you work by my side in the Agency. And you will be a handler, the same as I! Are you thrilled to soon be surrounded by youthfulness and joy?" The happy green man asked and said to his childhood friend who tried keeping up with him.

Kakashi nodded, not really paying attention yet managing a small smile in his direction.

Might Guy was about to scowl and lecture his friend in why he isn't rejoicing at the wonderful news to realize the pain reflecting in his eyes, just now noticing the waves of discomfort coming off on him. He felt ashamed only realizing it and pulled up a chair to gently pat his friend on the shoulder.

Kakashi finally looked him in the eye properly to see concern written all over his face. He let go of another sigh filled with so many mixed emotions before slowly asking.

"Does it have to be a kid?"

* * *

 _Earlier in one of the secured Konoha Hospital's rooms._

"I'm assuming the Agency allocated her to you. " Kakashi watched as a man in a lab coat said, flipping through some papers.

He steadily watched the man dash from desk to desk, gathering more papers and scanning the monitor beeping quietly frequently in front of them.

"That's an interesting change. I've never seen them discharge a girl before."

Kakashi raised an interested brow to the doctor who looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, this is the first time they've accepted a girl into the organization. For the past years, they've only handled young boys. It was rather intriguing to see the Agency put her down under their care. She doesn't seem like the type to handle the training. I've heard it was strenuous." The doctor said in a dry laugh, continuing to flip more papers and walk over to his computer, pushing some buttons.

"But you know what they say, looks can be deceiving." He looked at Kakashi through a pair of round glasses and thin smile.

Kakashi waited, letting what the doctor just said sink into this thoughts. What did he mean by that?

He hasn't had the opportunity to firsthand see the training the Agency did as he was only recently given the job of a handler. But he did find it confusing why out of all people he would be selected to take care of the first ever girl enrolled in the program.

As if the doctor was reading his mind, he spoke.

"Oh, not to mention giving her to a newbie like you! This is all so interesting and such a sudden change. "The doctor turned to look Kakashi in the eye smiling to see his eyes glaring at him with suspicion. He gulped and quickly dropped his smile. "You are the new handler, right?"

Kakashi nodded and watched as the doctor handed him a folder and flipped it open.

"Well this is her. Sakura Haruno. Age 10, birth date, March twenty eighth and other uninteresting facts. If you continue reading there's more background knowledge of her, her enrollment papers into Leaf Academy and then her application into Konoha middle next year. "

He muted out the doctor's endless rambling to be strangely fixated on her profile pic.

She had such beautiful eyes. A heart shaped face and long pink hair that curled at the end of her shoulders. Wide green eyes filled with happiness and curiosity, flashing a wide smile into the camera, her nose as small and cute as a button.

She was absolutely adorable.

Kakashi found himself asking out loud. "Where is she?"

The doctor stopped mid sentence to look up at the young man and Kakashi to look down, ignoring what he said to busy himself examining her documents.

He didn't mean to say that out loud yet found his mouth speaking for himself. Kakashi never spoken out of character like that. It was unusual him to say such outbursts like that, especially in the presence of a stranger.

He wasn't known for such things, to waste time. He was a man of efficiency yet laidback, accepting orders and following them.

"Just for personal reasons, doctor." He tried smoothing out the conversation still looking at the documents to stumble across body pictures.

The doctor pushed down on a red button to talk through a microphone attached on the door, ignoring the shuddering Kakashi behind him.

"Oh yes, of course, Hatake-san. Shizune pull up the blinds." Before releasing his finger on the button, the doctor added. "Report the status on the girl, send me her new vital signs through the computer. "

The intercom buzzed, a feminine voice replying. "Yes, sir. She's still unconscious but her primary vitals have calmed down for the most part. The doctor's are still wrapping her up and examining her wounds. Her injuries are extensive. There's broken ribs, dislocations and serious bruising, along with internal bleeding. Obvious signs of torture. But the medical team has successfully been taking care of it all and will soon be done."

Kakashi heard the words pass right through him like a sword as he trembled, pulling out a body picture of the girl.

The girl's private parts were covered with bandages yet the picture was paper clipped with a strip of paper of 'During the scene.' The time stamped picture was so grotesque. Blood surrounding the girl especially in between her thighs and swelling all over her white tainted body.

It disturbed Kakashi very much to see this girl was the same girl smiling in the picture earlier.

He looked up to see a loud rumbling sound to see the metal blinds in front of them slowly unfolding to a clear glass window.

The doctor looked back at Kakashi and eyeing the picture in his hand.

"Ah I see you've found yourself to her most recent documents. That was her on the day of the crime scene."

He gestured the stiff silver haired man towards the glass window.

"This is her, feast your eyes on Sakura Haruno." The doctor said rather excitedly and Kakashi felt his anger rising.

He looked up through the glass to see various men and woman working around here, holding medical instruments of all kind. He watched as nurses blocked his view then walked away to reveal the mysterious girl who was placed under her care.

Her pink hair was scattered all around her, her eyelids closed and a oxygen mask on top of her mouth. Her breathing was barely noticeable, her chest very faintly rose.

Each breath looked like her last and Kakashi found his fists clenched by his side.

He watched as a male nurses wrapped a bandage around her legs and other various body parts. She looked like a ghost, barely even there.

"Ah quite a sight, right? My helpers are stitching up wounds that were inflicted on her quite forcefully from the killer that slaughtered her family. She's been asleep for the past few days from the intense amount of morphine we've been giving her but she should be awake later tonight if you wish to say a few words to her." The doctor glanced at the masked man. "I'm sure you're thrilled to meet her."

Kakashi felt his lips thinning and shot the man a dangerous glare. He was treading on dangerous waters as was the rest of the Agency.

This was completely outrageous. Why was the Agency not focusing on the killer of this heinous crime? He could still be rampant, making his next move and ruining another happy family.

They should be tracking him down, not fixing all their attention and time on the girl. Fixing her to then use to her to their disposal to clean up the government's dirty work.

They should be devoting their time to finding this monster and making him pay.

No one should be allowed to get away this. Not even the Pope.

He knew there was a glass separating them but even in her sleep, she didn't even look like she wanted to live.

"Is the killer caught and behind bars?"

"It's...in the progress. Right now the government is trying to clean the mess he made and calming the public. In due time, he will be. He couldn't have gone far, he left such sloppy mistakes on the scene. Such an amateur."

Kakashi found the doctor's words repulsive but aimed not to worsen the situation. He could feel blood drawing from how rough he's dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand.

He wanted to punch that glass window and shatter everything.

The intercom buzzed. "The medical team is finishing up. Soon, she'll be ready to see guests once she awakes."

The doctor smiled toward the masked man before replying to speaker. "Wonderful news Shizune. Do keep up the good work."

"Yes, sir. I'm sending the new papers to you."

Kakashi heard the computer make a few digital sounds and before the doctor headed its way, he ushered him out the door.

"We'll call for you once she's awake. Please welcome yourself to our longe. We've got a brand new coffee machine and it's getting late. " The doctor pointed to the clock on the wall, already far past midnight. "I suggest you try some if you intend on meeting your new subordinate."

As Kakashi was already heading towards the door exit. He stopped in his steps yet didn't turn his back to face the doctor and spoke out.

"She's not my subordinate. She's my girl, my responsibility now and I, her official caretaker. And you're just someone who's supervising her. So watch your false words, _doctor_ or I'll report you to the Agency."

He didn't look back, keeping the folder filled with her documents under one of his arms, slouching and making his way to the lounge.

His fists still curled tightly and his mind never once forgetting the image of the bruised up girl who was now his to watch.

.

.

 _Darkness._

 _That's what first came across her field of vision and she quickly grew afraid and small._

 _The black crowding her thoughts. It was cold and dark, pitch black. An all too familiar feeling._

 _She remembered everything._

 _The man. The man and his wandering hands. His hands trailing everywhere, all over her body and how dirty it made her feel.._

 _Him revealing her mama and papa. They never moved. They never came to see her…...or save her…they were gone._

 _Dead._

 _She was never going to see them again and she felt herself breaking._

 _It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. Her world was gone. Her parents that gave her nothing but the best and everything to her. They were her world. And she felt as if everything came to a sudden halt._

 _Her world was gone. Taken from her. By that man._

 _He stole everything from her._

 _She fell to her knees, tears pouring from her sore swollen eyes already drained from crying._

 _She continued crying, hiccups finding her way into her mouth._

 _She could feel the darkness reaching up to her, closing in on her and she didn't mind._

 _She didn't move. If the darkness brought her to her Mama and Papa, she would gladly be taken by it._

 _If that's what it took. She would let the blackness grab a hold of her and take her down._

 _She just wanted to see them. One last time._

 _Then the black stilled._

" _Sakura!"_

 _She froze._

 _That voice. That beautiful comforting voice that read her fables and sung her lullabies at night and whenever she was frightened._

" _M-mama?"_

 _She looked up only to still see darkness. She got up slowly, turning her head side to side to still be greeted by a room filled with darkness._

 _Tears came pouring harder and dropping from her face._

 _It was just a dream. They were long gone. And they left her, without even saying goodbye._

 _She brought her hands up to her face. Stupid. She was so stupid. They were never going to come and get her._

" _Sakura! What are you doing over there? We can't see you! Come this way, sweetie."_

 _Looking up once again with shock and disbelief , she saw something bright shone._

 _She closed her eyes at the brightness._

 _It shined brightly in the dark room and she could see colors._

 _Bright colours of yellow, orange and soft pink. More colors came into her sight to reveal all the colours of the rainbow._

 _She began to slowly walk, following the colors that was providing her a path._

" _Come on Sakura! You're such a slowpoke." She remembered the familiar faint voice of her papa and excitement bubbled in the depths of her stomach._

 _Her walking turned to running to clearly hear her mama's voice this time._

 _The colors dispersed all over the room, banishing the darkness to show butterflies and flowers everywhere. It was a sight of a magical garden._

 _She stopped to admire the pretty view. She brushed her hands all over the flowers, noticing a butterfly and chased after it._

 _It was just an inch from her reach but then to fly up in the bright blue sky and puffy clouds. She found herself stopping and gazing in awe of the view_.

 _As if left her sight, she saw the outlines of her parents and smiling as they stood on top of a hill under a cherry blossom tree._

 _She looked to see her mother waving happily and waving her over. Her father yelling "Come on Sakura! The view is way better up here."_

 _She smiled and ran towards them, feeling as if she was floating and found her selves in their strong arms._

 _She felt their love and acceptance. It was so warm and she looked up to see them smiling happily down at her._

 _That made her smile wider and pushing herself harder into their hug, nuzzling into her parents warm touch._

" _We're so proud of you, Sakura." She heard her father spoke, pulling her out of the tight hug to look at her with soft blue eyes._

" _Continue being a smart and strong girl, okay? " She nodded at her mother leaning into her touch as she patted her head._

" _Me and your father are going to sleep soon. We probably won't see you again but know we love you so much."_

 _She watched them, her happy expression quickly vanishing and began shaking her head vigorously. She pulled on her mom's hands, begging her to stay._

" _It's okay, sweetie. You will forever be in our dreams and thoughts. Your father and I love you so much. So very much than you can ever imagine."_

 _Her papa nodded. "Because of you, we will dream sweetly. So stay strong my brave girl. Whenever you're ready, you can join us in our sleep."_

" _But is not your time yet, sweetie. So continue to live."_

 _How could she live without them? She would die. She's dying right now. Don't go._

 _She found her grip slipping as her mama pulled away and her father standing up._

 _No, please don't leave again. She wanted to scream out but found her voice inaudible and mute._

 _She watched as her mama and papa begin slowly turning around and walking away from her. The cherry blossom tree heavily leaned their way, blocking her view from the random gust of wind. She tried putting her arm up as a shield to block the powerful winds and see her parents. She saw their backs facing her. It's pink petals whirling around their frame._

 _She watched as they slowly vanished._

 _She widened her eyes and ran towards them, slapping the numerous petals away only to see, they were gone. Again._

 _Just like that, the magical garden surrounding her began rotting away, the flowers wilting away and the sky growing dark_ , the clouds becoming a dark shade of gray.

 _The hues of beautiful colors slowly fading away to put back the black that surrounded her earlier. She dropped down to the ground, tears returning filling her eyes._

 _As she was about to fully embrace the darkness, she saw a warm flame flicker and appear in front of her._

 _It was small and faint and barely there. It looked as if someone doused it with water._

 _But somehow it still found the will the live. The urge to keep burning._

 _She reached out to it, wondering how this small flame had the strength to survive. She envied it._

 _She touched it ever so lightly, afraid of putting it out. She whispered towards the flame 'live.'_

 _She watched as it roared._

 _She shrank in fear of getting burned and watched._

 _Watched as it grew twice its previous size at her light breeze of a touch and emitted hot burning heat. It spread like a wildfire all around her._

 _If towered over her and she watched as the fire spread itself to consume her. She held herself and felt the fires ray spread all over her body, feelings it's warmth and passion. The same feeling that reminded her of her parent's touch._

 _It was as if it was lending her strength. And she felt it, her pain slowly being erased and the orange taking over her and caressing her cheek._

 _As if the fire was thanking her for touching it and to go._

 _To live. As she told the fire as well._

 _She recalled her parents words that echoed in her mind. They also told her to live and nodded, receiving the message. She embraced the fire and thanked it. She felt its heat wrap around her, holding her tightly._

 _It let her go and saw the orange flame trail interlacing around her hand, giving her reassurance._

 _She felt something awaken inside of her. The will to fight. The will to not succumb to the darkness. To not let that man win._

 _To live as the flame and parents told her._

 _She was going to fight back and be strong._

 _Strong for her parents and the flame that gave her the strength to do. She was also going to be strong for herself._

 _She would find the man who broke her and live up to her parents words._

 _._

 _._

The girl awaken only to be blinded by a more unpleasant light and voices around her.

She blinked a few times and heard the voices grow shock and urgent.

The girl nodded to herself.

She had a mission to fulfill.

She would not allow anyone else to break her again.

.

.

.

* * *

A revised version of my prologue for Guns n Roses. I'm much happier with this version and hope this explains more.

I will continue to do the other chapters because now I have a better idea of the characters and what I want haha, I hope you like the change!

Review!


	2. Mission Fail and a New Addition?

Gunshots could be heard from across the hall as Kakashi calmly waited for Sakura to finish up the job. Kakashi leaned his head against the wall, letting out a small sigh, aware the mission didn't go out as planned and knew he had to report the news to the agency, He pulled out one of his favourite books, Icha Icha paradise to calm him and give the impression he was reading despite the scenario he was in.

 _"Gai, any updates? "_

 _Gai stood sharp in front of Tsunade. "No mam, Neji and I were unsuccessful in recovering any new leads yet we did overhear transportation of more gangs into different locations and hideouts."_

 _Tsunade, deep in thought, nodded and looked toward Zabuza, silently asking him the same question._

 _The harsh looking man came forward from the shadows and spoke. "I was able to pinpoint some of the exact locations. Tomorrow, Haku, Kimimaro and I will take care of the east side. I'll need someone to back us up over in the south."_

 _"Very well. Kakashi, will you and Sakura be able to handle this task?"_

 _The masked man looked up and nodded._

 _"Very well. I'll have Gai and Neji on back up. Update me immediately as you can."_

The agency gave them a mission to go undercover to acquire some information on the gangs that have been piling up and the growing rate of their rising on the streets. Yet it took a sharp turn when they were easily spotted in the rundown apartment complex, one of their hideouts and it soon became a bloodbath when Sakura pulled out her two pistols and fired at the henchmen, easily taking them all down.

Kakashi quickly got out of the way, tumbling to the side and trying to spot the gangsters boss. He saw a door quickly swing open, noticing them getting away.

"Sakura!"

The petite girl nodded at him, finishing up the job and ran to the door while reloading. They both ran, the target in view and quickly got surrounded by men and Kakashi, not wanting the man to get away ran after him.

He knew Sakura could take them all down, despite her appearance.

She was a weapon.

It was engraved into her that she was and she knew her duty was to protect him, ensuring his safety and to get the job done right.

Sakura covered him, taking the men down easily with a flick of her wrist and following him after. Kakashi easily keeping up with the slow men, soon grabbed one of the henchmen, punched him and a gunshot followed after. Then another.

The two henchman fell to the ground and the boss tripped on the carpet. Before he could react, a gun was pressed to his head.

The bald and big sweaty man gasped. "I-if it's money you want, I got plenty! Take it all! I have women too! You can have them both, just, please don't kill me."

"Tch. We don't want your money. Tell me, what's going on with you rats rising out of the sewers?"

Sakura looked down at the gross man, keeping the gun pressed tightly to his forehead.

"I swear, I have no idea! This ain't even my gang, they just put me the leader yet I ain't the real one behind this. It isn't me you want so please, spare me!"

Kakashi knew he was telling the truth but before he could continue the interrogation, more men came running with guns, gunshots going off everywhere.

Sakura quickly killed the man and grabbed Kakashi, pushing him out of the way and into another room and reloaded her guns.

"Stay here, please."

Kakashi lifted his head, nodding and watched her go.

She went out and Kakashi saw her pink hair flow into the breeze, her green eyes shined but soon grew dark and a small smirk came across her face. She raised the guns, her shots not missing, hitting the men like she does so easily on the practice dummies and targets when she's training. She raised her body high as if floating in the air dodging the bullets and Kakashi couldn't help but stared as if she was performing a dance.

No matter how many times he's seen her fight, he couldn't help but still be awestruck.

It was a few years ago when The Agency assigned her to him and how hesitant he was to accept her or the job offering.

Kakashi Hatake had worked for The Agency before but only assisting and spectating in small errands that needed to be done. He was a simple man, in his late twenties, content with the small things in life.

So It was rather unsettling how random The Konoha Agency offered him a job. It wasn't like them. They were indeed a large organization yet they kept their circle small.

Don't be fooled, they were one of the largest organizations known for criminal and investigation discoveries sponsored by the government but that was only on the inside.

On the outside, everyone saw them as "The Konoha Orphanage." They kept their promises true, giving aid and nursing lost children yet what the public didn't know was they used them to become assassins. Training the children to hunt down wanted s ranked criminals and doing dirty work to clean up the mess. The Konoha Agency trains them and ensures they are the swiftest and strongest, only the very best to handle the job.

Weapons.

They make them to become like weapons.

But they don't ignore what's inside of the children either. In order for them to be at the best condition and pique, they must help cleanse them of their traumas.

The Konoha Orphanage helps the most damned. Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes, seeing the stories of how the children wound up parentless and broken.

What makes the children so special is what they go through. Some are sexually assaulted, kidnapped and drugged, shown only the most horrifying yet they're somehow still alive. The government then gives them to The Agency, knowing they can be helped and used for the better.

Once the children are aware, they are bound to a contract, giving their lives to the government and obeying their every wish.

What they get in return is the ensurement of brutal revenge for the killer that messed up their lives.

Kakashi didn't agree at all once hearing and was absolutely terrified when he found out the true purpose of the Agency. It was Gai, his close friend who also worked for The Agency calmed him and persuaded him to become a handler.

"It's hard accepting at first. But no one forced them or tricked them. Each one of the kids were wide awake and at their senses when they agreed to the contract. One of the things we can give to them is the experience of someone by their side since they were robbed at such an early age of one. All they want is revenge, the least we could do is show them love."

He knew Gai was right. He didn't agree and probably never could, but he knew about revenge and the road it can lead you if you let it consume you. It wasn't pretty.

So he took the job and became a handler. He was assigned one of the only girls at The Agency, Sakura Haruno.

Devastated was how he first felt reviewing over her profile and how young she was to have everything taken from her.

Early age of 10, her parents were killed before her and the murderer then continued to have her way with her the entire night while beating her.

She was so young. So small. The memory of seeing her on the hospital bed, unconscious and bandages covering her will always be embedded in his head.

He made a promise right then and there to watch over her and give her all of his love. The love she deserves.

Was it out of pity? Or did he want to help her? He didn't know, he was absolutely certain she needed help.

After two years, relentless training, The Agency believed she was ready to be used.

Kakashi looked up to see his little girl make her way out of the hallway, blood staining her white button up t shirt and pleated skirt. He put his book away and made his way to her.

Her face was covered by her bangs and Kakashi kneeled down to meet her height. He brushed her pink bangs out of the way, noticing her green eyes lack emotion and the grim look on her face.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"That's good, let's report back to the Agency."

He ruffled the girl's pink locks and gave her a small smile that was visible even behind his mask.

Her eyes regained colour and he watched her face light up, happy to receive some love from her taker.

"Let's go home now, ne?"

Sakura gave him a wide grin, her cheeks red. "Mhm!"

* * *

Haku watched his brother from the window sparing intensely outside with a few automatic practice dummies. Kimimaro easily cut one of the dummies down, regenerating another one from behind and watched again, as he slashed that one in two.

He flicked a senbon in his hand, twirling it in the air with ease. Sighing out of boredom, the feminine boy got up from the window seat and walked over to his desk to set the needle down and retrieving a brush to comb his long silky black hair.

Returning back to the window, he pushed it open and the wind came flowing in making his hair fly and the sun glow on the boy's porcelain skin. He patted his hair down, separating it in two and began to comb it.

Kimimaro had beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face, his kimono sleeve slipping from one of his shoulders and was crouched down trying to recover his loss of breath.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard. You just recovered, I don't think you want to return to your previous state, Kimi."

Kimimaro looked up to see his brother perched up near the window, combing his hair and looking at him. He saw how calm he was yet knew he knew Haku was concerned, his eyes filled with worry. He knew he was right yet he couldn't stop. He wouldn't dare. He didn't want to disappoint Zabuza.

The white haired boy got up from his crouching position and looked up at the sky. "We've recently been assigned a mission. I wouldn't want to be dead weight on you or Zabuza's shoulders. "

As if reading his mind, Haku spoke up and said. "Zabuza would want you to rest and recover, not to overstrain yourself. "

"I know."

"I can totally see that." Haku saw his brother collect his swords and make his way over to the window, reaching for a towelette and water bottle.

The breeze blew in the sky, trees swaying with it. A sight of peace. It was rare for Haku and Kimimaro to spare such a moment. So whenever they came across something like this, they took time to bathe in it and appreciate it.

"I wish Sakura could see this. I bet she'd love it."

Kimimaro stopped sucking from his water bottle to admire the view and silently agreed. Kimimaro knew Haku liked the girl. He wasn't sure if it was a sibling love or the other type of love. He could never really fully read or understand his brothers thoughts, especially concerning Sakura.

There were times where he flirted with her and teased her till her cheeks became twice the colour of her hair or wanted to spent time with her doing girly activities like playing dress up or doing her nails. He still had no idea how his brother was so good with such crafts, the very thought of having to do something like put 'lipstick' or 'eyeliner' on a girl was absolutely one of the most terrifying nightmares he could experience. Kimimaro shivered at the very thought. It was quite a shock to him since his brother is the same age as him yet good at such crafts. He eyed his brother's matching nail polish on his toes and nails.

Kimimaro looked up at his brother, his hair combed to perfection and gazing longingly at the view.

The girl was a mere comrade. A brave warrior that fought well under such harsh conditions. Time to time, she was rather pretty and seeing Haku interact with her so easily made him envious sometimes. Communication was hard for Kimimaro, speaking to only Zabuza and Haku and more so of a listener than speaker. Talking to girls was definitely a obstacle to come over. Yet one day, Kimimaro hoped he could hold a long conversation with her on his own.

"Oh! Look! She's here!"

His eyes darted to the side where Haku pointed and a car came in behind the gates, driving alongside the paved road.

Haku bounced off the window, showing obvious excitement to see Sakura. He let his hair flow loosely and ran to the direction where the entrance is to greet Sakura.

Deep inside him, he knew he wanted to see the small pink haired girl too so he went following in the direction of his brother.

* * *

I sat patiently on the stool, allowing the nurse to wipe the blood and wrap bandaids around the slight scratches I had on my elbows and knees. I could sense Kakashi was a bit upset in the car and it made me worry. I tightened my grip around the stool I was sitting on.

I didn't want him to be mad at me.

I know we've been unsuccessful in our current missions. The lack of information we've been receiving lately or trying to obtain from the gangs has been little to nothing and I can just feel Kakashi's concern.

I don't fully understand what is going on yet I do know that if the current rate continues with the decline of our missions, The Agency or Kakashi will be less than pleased at me.

 _"You do understand your current situation, Miss. Haruno?_

"Yes, sir." _I stared wide ahead at the target dummy in front of me, holding the gun in front._

 _"We've released you out of the hospital and now you're officially apart of The Konoha Agency and Orphanage. I take it you know one of the reasons we've got here."_

 _I ignore the man's chuckle and continue to stare straight ahead of the target._

 _"The Konoha Agency is an organization where we take care of criminal investigation and the government's dirty work. What we do here is legal and we have granted permission to use you to complete the tasks the government gives us. You will carry out the tasks we give you and abide to the training to put you in shape. But don't worry, we do understand that you're a kid and have other needs. We only need your skills and efficiency, the rest we do not care for. "_

 _At the corner of my eye I watched as another man reappeared beside him, he had white hair, styled in all directions and a mask covering his face. It contradicted the well refined white shirt, tie and business pants. I took note of his eyes, two different colours. One red and one black._

 _"This will be your handler, caretaker, parent, however you want to put it and will be in charged of taking care of you. When you are not out doing missions for us, you will be in his hands and abiding to his rules. Now your job for him is to keep him safe. You will make sure he has out in one piece before and after every mission, a hand will not get laid on him nor a scratch. Or that will be your fault, Miss. Haruno and the Agency will be more than unhappy with you. You will prove to be a disappointment if you do. "_

 _The man walked away and I could feel my shoulders trembling, the gun shaking._

 _"Begin the training."_

"Ah excuse me, Miss. Haruno, may you unbutton your shirt for me so I can check if you have any further wounds?"

Snapping out of my daze, I nodded and fumbled with my shirt. The buttons felt like they were glued to the shirt and I struggled to take them off.

"Allow me." I watched as the nurse slowly started unbuttoning the first button and something inside of me thudded.

My breath hitched and I couldn't help but think of the dark time when he began to unbutton my dress.

" _C mere girlie, let's have some fun."_

I pushed such thoughts away and shoved nurse aside.

"I-I can do it. Please. Leave me alone for a bit to figure it out."

"A-ah okay." The nurse spoke, regaining her balance and walked away, allowing me some privacy.

I gulped down and slowly began to try to unbutton my shirt. Gah, I can't do it, yet I won't let her do it. I won't let anyone just do it...

"What are you doing, sulking over there?"

I looked up to see Neji, standing next to the door, his figure leaning on it.

"Ah, Neji!" He came and walked over to my side, sitting down on the stool beside me. I smiled lightly at him and was quite confused as to why he would be coming to me. Neji always has such an aura of superiority and maturity at such a young age around him, I find it near impossible to approach him. It doesn't help that his stares can be cold and intimidating. So it always amazes me how Gai can easily break it and come up to him with a smile. Well, he is his handler...

Neji and I's friendship is on and off. Sometimes he's kind to me, giving me acknowledgement after a mission or when we are training. Yet on other days, he ignores me and gives me harsh looks, showing no interest in conversation. Whenever he is nice to me, I make sure to enjoy them while I can.

"Did the mission you go on not go so well?"

"Something like that…"

"It's okay. It'll go better next time." He gave me an approving nod and that helped calm my chest. I let out a small sigh and Neji looked closer at me which made me back up with discomfort.

"I can sense there is more than just the mission that is upsetting you. What is it?"

"Oh, uh, well, I can't seem to figure out how to unbutton my shirt. " I awkwardly yet shyly admit, pointing to my crinkled blood smeared shirt. Neji was one of the strongest people I've ever look up to, including Haku and Kimimaro. This was probably something childish to him.

Neji's eyes wandered down to Sakura's shirt where the first few buttons were undone yet the rest not. It was quite a seductive sight in his opinion. Her training bra was peaking out and a bit of cleavage was shown yet Sakura was unaware. Completely unaware of how captivating her green eyes were when it shown in the sun while she was training in the sun. The glint in her eyes when she kills a practice dummy as if its a person, how the life in her eyes turn into something murderous and dangerous. Watching her train excited me and sought out to train by her side. It drew Neji in yet frustrated him so to control himself and ignore such inappropriate thoughts. What frustrated him more was she had no idea how beautiful she was.

Often, she hid away. Fled behind her bangs and a blush, even that act was utterly adorable. Neji had to push her away and act as if she was just nothing but a teammate, a trustworthy comrade that he had to work with to ignore his arising feelings.

Surely they would've gone away now.

These are only passing since he is a growing boy and hormones and puberty were settling in. Plus, he couldn't focus on such a useless feeling, not until he got his revenge. Yet he couldn't help the growing attraction he has whenever he's around Sakura. For the two years they've been together, surely, it's just a passing feeling…

"May I help you?"

"Eh?" My embarrassment quickly turned to shock as I looked toward Neji's white eyes.

"If it's okay with you, I'll unbutton your shirt for you."

"Oh, well..." I didn't know how to respond. Such an act would be lewd...My mind flickered to dark suppressed thoughts, making my chest tightened. I clasped my eyes shut and drew back, away from Neji unknowingly.

"Sakura?"

A soft voice brought me back and I opened my eyes to see Neji's concerned face and eyes only focused on me. "If you don't want me to, it's fine. I'll help guide you."

I gripped my hands, determined to get over myself and my thoughts. "No please, I would love it if you'd help me."

I could see his concerned face turn to surprise and I smiled at him, granting him permission. He got off the chair beside me and bent down to begin unbuttoning my shirt.

I breathed slow and deep breaths, trying to calm myself because it's just Neji.

A friend, my close friend who was unbuttoning my shirt. He would never harm me and I noticed how gentle he was being with me. Taking caution, he buttoned them slowly one at a time until it go to the last one and he looked up at me with a smile.

"We-

"NEJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DEAR SAKURA?!"

We both looked up, shocked and never have I seen Neji jump up so fast to his feet.

I saw Haku with a horrified look on his face and Kimimaro behind him, confused and curious to see what was going on.

"No! Don't look, Kimi. Protect your innocent eyes." Haku said while covering Kimimaro's eyes with his hands.

Neji folded his hands under his chest. "Please. Don't be so dramatic Haku. It's not what you're thinking. I was merely helping Sakura unbutton her shirt since she was having a hard time. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"I'll say! You looked like you were enjoying yourself, you perv!"

I watched as Neji gritted his teeth. "Watch it, Haku."

Haku made his way over to me and enveloped me into a hug. "Oh, Sakura, it's okay, I'm here now to protect you. How'd the mission go?"

I laughed nervously and could feel Neji's aura radiate anger.

"Don't mind him, he's just trying to get your attention so he can continue to undress you. Speaking of that, why were you undressing?"

"A nurse wanted to make sure I didn't have any serious injuries. But I don't think I do. Yet it wouldn't harm to check."

"That's good. I'm glad things are okay now." I beamed a smile at all of them, they always knew how to calm me without having to do anything. Having them here was enough.

"Looks like the gangs all here." Everyone turned to see Zabuza standing by the door. Haku gushed at the sight of him and ran after his handler, Kimimaro following behind.

"Zabupapa! I'm so glad you're back." I watched as Mr. Momochi smiled at the two and patted Kimimaro's head. Haku pouted, upset not recieving a pat as well.

"Yes, The Agency asked me to get all of you and I heard the loud commotion and glad to see you're all in the same spot."

"Is there a special occasion coming up?" Neji asked, his eyebrow raised. I looked at , my head tilted to hear what was going on.

"Why yes. Apparently we've received a new addition to the team onto The Agency."

* * *

I know, I know. It's bad and confusing in some areas. But I finally found the drive to update and make it long and somewhat interesting. Woo!

This is two years advance and will have constant flashbacks. My original chapter 1 was a lot different and probably a lot worse if I continued writing it so I stopped and it took me a year and a few months to finally get it back going lol. I have a good idea for chapter 2 so please stay in tune and review! This will be somewhat dramatic and leaning more on the romance side. So if epic actions scenes are what you came for, you might as well leave since I'm not the best at writing fighting scenes but I will try my best. Since this does correlate with fighting and killing goons or whatever.

I'm not exactly sure of my goal for the real enemy or if there should be an evil twist since I just now am revising it and trying to make it better. But I have a good idea! Also it's a bit awkward to write love scenes/moments since Sakura isn't an adult and a minor lol. I mean I'll try not to make it awkward but in the future, there might be mature scenes or whatever.

So Sakura is 12 the youngest, Neji being 13, Haku and Kimimaro both being 14. And for the new team mate, he'll be the same age as Haku and Kimimaro! I think you all know who it is and if you want to find out, read my profile lol.

I plan on pairing Sakura with Zabuza and Kakashi yet I'll try to be not creepy about. Stay tuned for the next chapter! and Review please 3


	3. A new team mate and room mate?

Kakashi waited silently in the shadows to be called up by the head mistress, Lady Tsunade. She was known for her raw and brute strength. She was also notorious for her relation to the Senju brothers. The wide known brothers Hashirama and Tobirama helped found The Konoha Agency and aid to the government. She was the granddaughter of the two. On the other side Tsunade was also known for her alcohol/gambling addictions. And the size of her chest.

Before he was shifted completely over to the Agency, he worked for another section of the government, Root. They also took care of its dirty work and torture/interrogation centre. It was a different atmosphere, more strict and colder.

All the kids - boys, stare ahead with blank dead eyes. The harsh whips and screams he heard at the end of the hallway when he was delivering something. Somehow he was relieved when he left Root, transferring to The Konoha Agency. It was as if the air was cleaner and easier to breath than being confined in Root walls: the air was thin and every breath you took could be the last.

A man in a business suit with a senbon walked out. Genma, one of the three men ordered to protect Tsunade.

"She's waiting for you."

Kakashi nodded and walked in. He saw her, head down sitting at her office. The blinds were almost fully closed, some sun seeping displaying a bits of her skin. Two men stood at the ends of her desk, two of the three bodyguards for Lady Tsunade, Raido and Iwashi. But he got the feeling there were eyes, more men lurking in the shadows, ready to strike if he tried anything fun.

She looked up at him, brown eyes blazing. "Report."

Kakashi gave her a hard expression and before answering, cleared his throat.

"We were able to seek out their hideout and find the boss. Yet the information he gave was minimal. He spoke saying he wasn't the leader and from what I could gather, the main man behind all this was assigning roles to different men in the gangs. As if to hide his tracks and direct us into a different trail."

Tsunade looked down, files scattered and picked one up.

"Hmm, like a chase. Very well, I'll contact some men to check out the run down scene. I hope you didn't make too much of a mess."

"Just a bit, Lady Tsunade."

Lady Tsunade softly glared at him and rested her face in his hands.

"I've been noticing the lack of information from the rest of you and the other squads. I assigned this mission to you, hoping squad 7, you and Sakura gather something. Although you did not fail and retrieve some valuable facts. I do hope the pace quickens. Lives are at stake."

"Yes mam, I will try my very best to make sure the next mission is a success. "

"The next mission might be the last, Hatake."

Kakashi looked down at her, her expression spiteful. She really wasn't messing around and Kakashi could feel the lump in his throats forming.

"Squad 2 and 5, Gai and Momochi have been a disappoint as well. The government doesn't like how slow the progress of this is going."

"I understand, Lady Tsunade."

"I know you do but the government is wary of the decline in progress. They've discharged one of the Root soldiers to be with us for awhile. Yamato and Sai will be squad 8 and under our responsibility for the time being."

Tsunade flicked a folder Kakashi's way, letting it open to reveal a face picture of Yamato along with the boy, Sai.

He silently gasped to himself. Yamato...no, Kinoe. Could it be? He looked like the spitting image of him despite his cut short brown hair now. The wide eyes were the same and the bland expression.

"I do hope you remember where both of you stand on this." Tsunade spoke, giving Kakashi a knowing expression. Kakashi gave her a quick glance before reverting back to a lazy expression. "Ignore all personal feelings aside to discover why the gangs on the street are rampaging. I expect these next missions to go as _smoothly_ as possible.

I nodded, my back straightening and bowing.

"Understood, Lady Tsunade."

"Same goes to you, Yamato."

Kakashi felt his shoulders stiffened a bit before loosening, hoping no one noticed. He felt a presence - his presence behind him, coming out of the shadows.

How long has he been there?

Kakashi eyed him with the corner of his eyes. Could he really be Kinoe? The man did have brown hair, he could vaguely remember Kinoe, his long brown hair swaying in the breeze and always smile on his face.

This man was different. He gave off a calm demeanour, contrast to how happy Kinoe was.

He never bothered to look Kakashi's way, only making eye contact with Lady Tsunade.

"Do you understand Yamato? If this mission doesn't go as wanted, I will not hesitate to send a unpleased report back to Root. "

"I understand, Lady Tsunade. I or we will not disappoint."

Yamato said as another figure arose from the shadow.

* * *

"Wow, really? Another team mate? You're lying Zabupapa!" Haku spoke with glee as he pulled onto his caretakers shirt.

Zabuza grabbed Haku's hand and put it down. "I wouldn't lie. It was a shock to me too." He patted his boy's hair, Haku leaning into his touch like a puppy and grinned up at him. Zabuza returned a small grin before putting back up a unreadable face. It was definitely a shock, hearing it from Lady Tsunade. He couldn't further ask why before she dismissed him to go get the other squads.

He looked over at Sakura, one of the most recent to get discharged and be under the Konoha Agency. She was one of the youngest and not to mention, a girl. That was only two years ago and the most recent they've had before her was Neji. And Zabuza could recall the time and how much thought The Konoha Agency had put into wanting deciding to keep the Hyuuga before reluctantly agreeing yes. He was an excellent fighter and came from a noble clan. Yet it was still so soon, he knew The Konoha Agency didn't want to be in haste. The program and Orphanage for adopting kids and turning them into assassins were new. They didn't want the public or enemy side getting ideas of their recent funded program.

Yet two years ago they were given Sakura Haruno. He couldn't tell what the Agency was thinking, putting her into such an environment. He remember seeing her through the hospital windows. The surprise masked by his horror of the poor pink girl, unconscious and broken. Zabuza could feel Haku's sadness turn to anger beside him that day. Kimimaro, just staring quietly at her bandaged figure yet kept his fists clenched. All three of them were equally surprised how such a precious thing ended up bruised...so….. _battered_. It reminded him when he first came across Haku.

Zabuza glanced over at her. He watched as she grinned and glanced at the Hyuuga. Her pink hair bouncing as she turned her head back. Her locks swaying behind her, her grin could light up an entire dim town.

That smile, it worked wonders on him whenever he glanced her way. _God_ , _that pure and innocent smile._ It sometimes made him forget the shell of the man he was before. Whenever she smiled it was as if his sins were forgiven.

Zabuza quickly looked away, not noticing the length in his steps got a bit bigger and quicker. He could hear Haku complaining in the back, asking why he was in such a hurry and to come back. And he was scared of the suppressed private thoughts of her in his head would come crawling up and if she would see right through him.

Neji gave the others a skeptical look. " This is unlike them. They usually wait a bit more to enter someone new into the team. There's been a lot of noise with our current investigations too, seems like such bad timing."

"He is right. It does seems odd." Kimimaro nodded, following up with him.

Sakura watched as Neji continued voicing his thoughts, Kimimaro by his side, listening and adding in small opinions of his own. She listened along with them too since Haku was preoccupied with Zabuza, grabbing his attention. Making him stop in his tracks to ask him a million questions.

Deep down, she wished she could be that forward with Mr. Kakashi like that. But she was bound. Bound by so many things, she was scared if she acted out to what she wanted to, the government would come and swoop her away. Or even worse him, the man who was the first to break her out of the dark and see light.

"It seems like a nice change. " Sakura added. "I'm interested to see who it'll be."

"It sure does. I'm excited, are you, Sakura?" Haku asked, his attention shifting over to the petite girl and ignoring Zabuza. (Who looked kinda relieved, never able to keep up with how energetic Haku can be whenever he was around.)

Sakura happily nodded. Kimimaro silently agreed by her side.

"Tch. Still seems suspicious…." Not yet swayed by the idea of a someone new on the team. He folded his arms, huffing.

"Eh what seems suspicious?" Might Guy appeared behind Neji, trapping him into a lock of his arms. "Are you spreading unyouthfulness towards your friends, Neji? If you are, I'll make you do 50 laps around this building! No! 100!"

Neji struggled, trying to escape the grip and wrath of his caretaker.

"Ahhh, no, Mr. Guy, he was simply being cautious towards our new team mate." Haku spoke frantically, watching Neji's face turn a bit blue.

"Eh?! Why wouldn't you trust him Neji? I thought I taught you better! I'll double the laps you do around the building!" Might Guy said, ruffling Neji's hair while his other hand held him in between his arms.

Sakura quietly giggled, always happy to see the Might Guy bring out a different hidden side to Neji. Blushing and trying to let go of his grip, Might Guy oblivious to Neji's struggle. He always had some sort of magic to lighten up the mood.

"But I'm glad you're being so inquisitive. Keep up the youthful work!" Might guy said as he flashed a bright smile with a thumbs up. Neji finally got out of the choke hold, his arms raised to rub his neck.

"Must you always be so loud?"

"I must! So my youthful spirit will reach to you~"

Zabuza spoke up, annoyance in his tone. "Don't worry, its reached us. You can lower your voice now, Guy. "

Might guy laughed nervously and the odd group continued walking to where they were summoned. Might Guy tried to start a conversation with Zabuza who clearly didn't return the favour. Yet his uninterested signs were futile as Might Guy was still oblivious and talked up a storm about training together and the youthfulness of autumn approaching.

"What do you think he or she's like?" Haku spoke, tilting his head towards Sakura. "Quiet and cool type like our noble Kimi? Or arrogant and moody like Neji?"

Neji scoffed. "Let's hope he's not like you. Annoying and never knows when to shut up."

Haku stuck his tongue out. "You're just mad I'm right."

"Am not."

"Are too~"

Sakura thought quietly to herself before saying.

"Well it would be useful if someone like Neji joined the team. We would have one more person to depend on and know when to take charge. If they were really like Neji, that means more insightful opinions and discussions with the team."

In the back, Neji couldn't help but smirk to himself and Haku who was silently cursing him.

"If we got someone like Kimimaro, we would also be in good hands and gain another asset to the team. We would also be in safe hands because Kimimaro is so strong!" Sakura spoke aloud, not fully realizing what she just said and blushed. "I mean, ya know, you train very hard despite the conditions and it's very nice to see someone as hardworking as you, -" Kimimaro grateful for the compliments, blushes faintly, keeping his head turn to where no one could see. "We also would have gained another pair of ears since Kimimaro enjoys listening." Sakura lamely finishes it off trying to make it less awkward.

Haku whined and made his way to Sakura, grabbing her by the arms.

"Ehhhh! What about me, Sakura? What would happen if someone like me joined the team?"

"Ah, we also would be in good hands and have more discussions if he shared the same honest outbursts you say sometimes too."

"Pfft, she called you loud and annoying." Neji chuckled to himself.

"She did not!" Haku spoke while defending himself, red rising to his cheeks.

"We would also gain another heart since Haku is very caring. Even on the battlefield."

Haku gushed at the compliment, repeatedly asking Sakura if she meant it and her reassuring him she did.

Neji bickered with him the entire way there, 'she was merely lying, to make you feel better. Don't let it get to you.'

Haku continued teasing him, poking fun saying he was jealous over what the pink haired girl had said was better than what she told him which was slowly pissing off the long brown haired boy.

Sakura tried to calm the two but Kimimaro patted her shoulder, silently sending her a telepathically message that it was a lost cause.

Before Neji and Haku's small bicker broke out into an actual fight, they approached Lady Tsunade's door and quickly shut up.

Zabuza and Guy came forward. Genma nodded.

"She has been _patiently_ waiting for all of your arrivals. Please come in."

The two adults head in first followed by the smaller ones to be greeted by Kakashi and two unknown figures. Tsunade ushers them in and Genma quickly closes the door behind them.

"Took you long enough. "

Might Guy and Zabuza bowed. "Our deepest apologies. We got carried away."

"We don't have time to waste and both of you know it. I hope the children know as well." Tsunade sent a hard glare towards the three, and bowed in apology too. Her eyes soften on Sakura's small figure. Her back low, bowing in apology too.

As Sakura straighten her posture, she found herself eyeing the two new man. It was hard to make them out in the shadows yet it seemed like another boy, possibly the same age as her and Neji. But she couldn't be so sure.

"Good. I'm sure you've been updated but for those who haven't. This is squad 8. This is Yamato, a new caretaker here and Sai. They were in Root before but have been transferred to us for the time being. They will aid us in new missions and extra backup."

The two emerged from the shadows, revealing blank looks.

Sakura lifted her head to fully see the tall brown haired man. He was dressed all in black and had a mask similar to Mr. Kakashi yet it only covered his chin. He briefly smiled and nodded at all of them.

The boy next to him was a lot shorter. He had very pale features. His skin not showing any sign of life and his hair was black, the same with his eyes.

Pure black like an endless void, not giving off any emotion.

Sakura gasped.

" _Don't worry. It won't hurt. I promise." He said to me, spreading my legs apart and I watched as the world faded away. Faded to black as did the rest of my body._

Sakura turned his way, closing her eyes before opening them to feel the boy's stare on her. She could feel the harshness of his stare, like a cold wind in a dark night. He eyed them all as if he was just trying to make sure if they were the real deal, or cheap knock offs.

He then plastered on a smile, the same as eyes, no emotion behind them and spoke. "I hope you all take care of me."

Yamato came behind him and swiftly nodded.

Kakashi made his way back to Sakura, patting her on the shoulder. She looked up and nodded.

"The next few missions, they'll be accompanying you. I do hope you all can get along well."

The group nodded.

Lady Tsunade looked back at each of them before closing her eyes.

"You are all dismissed…..except Sakura and Kakashi."

Sakura could feel the worried glances of her team mates directed behind her but ignored it. She couldn't let fear control her. Of course, she could not deny it.

She was terrified of what the head mistress was going to say at her. Bad or good news. The door opened and was quickly closed shut and she could feel the cold air on her skin, the small hairs on it rising. She noticed Yamato and the new boy wait behind them, the only two not leaving. She raised an eyebrow, wondering if they didn't hear her orders. Maybe they wanted to taste the wrath of the head mistress. Surely they didn't know her. But she didn't take kindly to disobedience.

She felt Kakashi grip her shoulder for reassurance which she definitely needed.

Her shoulders stiffened at his touch but quickly faded as he removed his hand. Sakura was relieved yet sad for his touch was warm and gave her strength. But she found it scary because the touch that meant so much to her more could shatter her in a heartbeat.

"I have a request from the both of you."

Sakura looked up, pushing her thoughts aside. Bracing herself for what she was going to say. Kakashi waited for Lady Tsunade to continue before going wide eyed at her next few words.

"Yamato and Sai will move in and live with you till they're discharged from the Agency."

.

.

.

* * *

Wow, chapter 3? The next day? Huh. Is this even me? Me updating? Me looking forward to update?

I am on a ROLL.

Ideas are flowing and I even updated the second story I posted on here. I already have the next chapter for this somewhat ready and debated if I should combine the two chapters but decided against it.

I love long chapters yet I want to update this story as much as I can to continue on the story. I wasn't sure if I should've posted this without the other bit because without it, this one is a bit short. But I said why tf not, I hope I can put out the next chapter tomorrow and I assure you it is longer.

I don't want to spoil tooo much but let's say Sai and Sakura don't get along during supper time.

and Kakashi and Yamato being childhood friends? dun dun dun

Please review and have faith in me! I hope the next chapter will not disappoint! Also, if you could check out my other story, Book Worm, thatwouldbereallycool. Self promotion, frick yeah.

Anyway, stay tuned. :D


End file.
